Tiga Namja Tiga Hati dan Tiga Cerita
by Ciezie
Summary: FF BL/Straight. HAEHYUK. Angst. Sad Ending.


(mianhe yang tadi sudah meripiu FF ini, FFnya terpaksa saya hapus dan publish ulang, karena saya sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal.. Gomawo untuk** Kartika** yang tadi sudah memberitahu saya dan maaf saya sudah mengecawakan anda, saya benar-benar belum begitu mengerti tentang FFn. Saya baru tahu ternyata rasanya begitu ya dapat Flame... sakit hati, tapi kalau itu untuk kebaikan FF saya tentu saya akan terima. Tapi saya sungguh-sungguh sakit hati pada yang menyebut FF ini sampah.)

Adakah yang tahu apa persamaan Eunhyuk (SUJU), Hongki (FT Island) dan Yo seob (BEAST)?

Ya anda benar sekali mereka adalah sama-sama namjachingu saya *Buahahahaha –ketawa ala Kyuhyun. Abaikan hayalan tadi, yang benar adalah mereka sama-sama member ter"cute" di grupnya, versi saya tentunya hehehe. Mereka juga sama-sama pernah memilih rambut pirang dengan model hampir mirip, dan sama-sama terlihat sangat luar biasa imut (masih menurut saya tentu saja) dan persamaannya apa lagi, tentu saja mereka sama-sama bias saya. Terakhir mereka sama-sama akan jadi main cast dalam FF saya. So maukah anda membaca cerita tak penting ini? Bagi anda yang mengangguk saya ucapkan dengan semangat "Selamat membaca!"

**Tiga Namja.. Tiga Hati... dan Tiga Cerita...**

By Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie

**Pair : HaeHyuk, JongKi, JunSeob**

**Cast : Selain pemain utama di sini juga akan muncul beberapa member SUJU (Eeteuk di sini jadi cewe), member FT Island, member Beast, Sena, Eunso dan pemain figuran lainnya**

**WARNING : Mungkin FF ini akan membuat anda kecewa. Ini bukan FF yang pure YAOI, mengandung unsur YAOI tapi berakhir Straight. Jadi jika anda tidak suka dengan pair YAOI atau Straight jangan membaca FF ini. dan Mian untuk anda yang sudah terlanjur membaca dan berkahir kecewa.  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua milik-Nya dan milik diri mereka masing-masing..**

**Genre : Drama/Hurt Comfort  
**

**Rate : T**

**Boleh nyela dulu, ini balasan buat yang review di FF "Little Story of Yesung", bolehkah kutulis di sini? (kasih tahu ya, kalau ada cara lain buat ngebales review..**

Hyukhyuk : sama-sama aku juga emang suka kok buat FF hyukkie. Yups! Pasti terus nyari-nyari ide baru buat FF Hyukkie.

Little Cloud : He em.. saya juga nyesek abiss. Tapi sekarang udah terbalas Cloud ada di mana-mana. Makasih udah suka ma FF ini. Ya.. nanti klw ada Ide pasti dibikin lagi FF Yesung.

Yeyepapo : Iya makasih. Heem nanti belajar lagi biar FF nya jadi greget ^^

DonghaEndaHyukjae : Hehehe ini fakta yang saya campur dengan fiksi, alias hayalan tingkat tinggi saya... ^^

SmileHyuk : annyeong juga... ini udah bikin lagi, Hyuknya menderita. Tapi kayanya gak bakalan suka deh, coz ini gak ada NC and gak pure YAOI.

Jiehyun : Iya beberapa diantaranya emang beneran terjadi (menurut yg sy baca d internet).. tapi tentunya saya cmpur dengan Imajinasi sya. Dan begtulah hasilnya.

Diitactorlove : wuiiih curhatannya mirip loh sma sya. Dulu sya sukanya sama Teuki terus cinta pertama saya Donghae tapi pada akhirnya tergila-gila sama Unyuk.. heheh . Ini bikin lagi FF tapi gak ada yesungnya... mian ya.. nanti kapan-kapan bakal bikin lagi tentang Yesung karena saya juga suka kok sama dia.

Cloud3024 : sebagai Yeodongsaengnya Hyukkie (ngarep abisss), saya ucapkan sama-sama

YesungieLove : Iya ku juga nangis pas baca tentang fakta-fakta Yesung, makanya datanglah ide buat FF ini. iya tapi sekarang udah berbalas.. Yesung sama terkenalnya seperti member lain.

Cloud'Yeppa :Makasih-makasih.. iya nanti kapan-kapan bikin lagi YeHyuk ^^

Kamiyama Kaoru : Wah.. maaf udah bikin kamu nangis (tapi sambil senyum senang karena Ffnya bisa bikin nangis orang hehhehe) FF yang ini ratenya T deh kayanya (gak yakin karena masih gak ngerti).

Ressijewelll :Q padamu jg My Little Sist hehhehehe.. makasih ya.. kamu teman sekaligus adik pertamaku di sini. Seneng karena sekarang punya temen buat berbagi cerita tentang Unyuk or SUJU.

Chwyn : Makasih... Boleh banget tuh ngomen typonya, q memang kalau ngetik suka keburu-buru takut idenya hilang jadi pasti deh banyak typonya. Iya lain kali pasti lebih diperhatiin. Sekali lagi makasih. Hyukpa juga milikku ... ayo kita berbagi heheheh

Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkieelf : Makasih dah review. Wah kesannya jadi cengeng ya? Mian itu hanya luapan kesedihan sya pribadi jadi malah kebawa-bawa ke tokohnya. Kalau soal bold, saya juga gak ngerti padahal di file word saya normal kok. Apa jangan-jangan saya salah pas ngeUploadnya. Mian.. saya masih belum gitu ngerti tentang FFN ini. Soal rekuestnya, bisa sih, tapi biasanya enggak Happy Ending. Gimana mau?

DT20 : tapi unyu an.. authornya loh *buahahahha-narsis mode on. Makasih uda review.

Kim Ayuni Lee : Mian udah bikin nangis.. and Gomawo udah review ^^

**Maaf kalau terganggu dengan balasan review di atas, sekarang saya ucapkan selamat membaca dan semoga kalian suka**

-CiMaAdHy...

Tiga namja berambut sama, duduk di bangku yang sama di sebuah taman dengan raut wajah yang sama, sedih. Ketika mereka saling melirik mereka saling tersenyum menyadari kalau mereka memiliki rambut yang hampir mirip. Tahukah kalian bahkan mereka pun memiliki kisah yang sama sebelum datang ke taman itu. Mau kubagikan ceritanya? Pasti mau kan? Harus mau ya... Jebal... please... baiklah mari kita mulai dari namja yang terlihat paling sedih. Namanya Eun Hyuk. Apa yang membuatnya sedih?

-CiMaAdHy-

**EunHyuk story.**

**(Eunhyuk PoV)  
**

Jatuh cinta? Sebuah frasa yang indah bukan? Setiap orang yang mengalaminya pasti merasa bahagia, bagaikan tumbuh kebun bunga di hatinya atau kupu-kupu asyik berterbangan di perutnya, atau dunia jadi hampa udara dan kita bisa terbang bebas mengelilingi angkasa.

Arghh apa maksud kata-kata itu, intinya adalah kita sangat bahagia ketika jatuh cinta. Tapi tunggu dulu itu hanya berlaku bagi cintanya yang berbalas, tidak bagiku. Cintaku bukan hanya tak berbalas, cintaku adalah terlarang. Mengapa, karena aku mencintai seorang namja, padahal aku juga namja.

Sosok itu memerangkapku ke dinding. Hingga aku tak punya ruang untuk bergerak, tangannya pelan menyusuri wajahku terus ke bawah, membuat seluruh tubuhku gemetar.

"Ja.. jangan..." ucapku lirih.

Tapi sosok itu malah mulai mengangkat kausku ke atas, sedangkan bibirnya mendekati leherku. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak akan bisa melawannya, ia terlalu kuat untuk kulawan. Tapi tiba-tiba semuanya berhenti, aku yang dari tadi menutup mata karena takut melihatnya segera membuka mata. Oh My... aku segera mencekal lengan Donghae kakak angkat ku yang kedua, ia baru saja mungkin mencegah perbuatan Kangin kakak angkat pertamaku.

"Kalau Hyung, berani melakukan itu pada Hyukkie aku tidak akan segan-segan Hyung..." wajahnya mengeras ia benar-benar marah. Kangin sama sekali tak membalas, wajahnya memerah dan pandangannya sedikit tidak fokus, aku tahu dia pasti sedang mabuk.

"Gwaenchana Hyukkie?" Donghae memegang pipiku dengan pandangan yang tiba-tiba membuat hatiku meleleh, tanpa sadar aku menangis. Sungguh aku sangat lega sekarang padahal tadi aku takut setengah mati.

Donghae mengusap air mataku, kemudian ia memapahku yang masih sangat lemas karena takut dan lega yang bersamaan. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar terkutuk itu, ia sempat berbalik untuk memelototi Kangin.

-CiMaAdHy-

(Normal POV)

"Apa ia melukaimu?" Donghae mendudukkan Hyukkie di tempat tidurnya.

Hyukkie menggeleng, tangisnya sudah reda. "Kangin Hyung sedang mabuk. Ia tak sengaja." Jawabnya pelan.

Donghae mendengus kesal, "Kenapa kamu masih membelanya. Kamu masih saja percaya kalau dia menganggapmu sebagai noonamu yang sudah meninggal itu. Itu hanya karangannya..." melihat Hyukkie yang hanya menunduk, Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas, berusaha menormalkan perasaan marahnya.

"Mian.. aku tidak marah padamu. Aku juga tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu pada kejadian itu. Hanya saja lain kali, kamu harus berani melawan. Bilang padanya kalau kamu bukan Eeteuk-Noona. Kamu adalah adiknya. Eeteuk nona sudah meninggal, dan Kangin-Hyung harus belajar menerima itu." Donghae memeluk tubuh ramping yang mulai bergetar itu.

Eunhyuk adalah tetangga Donghae. Keluarga Donghae dan Eunhyuk sangat dekat, mereka hampir seperti satu keluarga besar, karena baik orang tua Donghae maupun orang tua Eunhyuk adalah anak-anak tunggal. Dulunya mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, dan semakin dekat waktu Kangin berpacaran dengan Eeteuk dan berencana untuk menikah. Mereka benar-benar akan menjadi keluarga besar. Sampai kecelakaan itu menghapus semua kebahagiaan.

Ayah, Ibu dan Eeteuk meninggal karena kecelakaan sewaktu mereka pulang bersama dari piknik. Kenapa Eunhyuk selamat? Karena Eunhyuk dipaksa Donghae untuk ikut di mobil keluarganya. Mereka memang tak terpisahkan semenjak kecil. Karena kecelakaan itu, Eunhyuk kini tinggal bersama keluarga Donghae, yang memang sudah menganggap Eunhyuk sebagai bagian dari keluarganya. Sayang Kangin yang tidak bisa menerima Eeteuk telah meninggal, sering sekali menganggap bahwa Eunhyuk adalah Eeteuk.

"Hyukkie..." panggil Donghae pelan. Tapi ternyata Eunhyuk sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya. Dengan pelan Donghae membaringkan tubuh kecil itu dan menyelimutinya. "Semoga mimpi indah. Aku akan selalu menjagamu." Bisiknya pelan.

-CiMaAdHy-

(Donghae POV)

Baru saja aku hendak masuk ke kelasnya untuk mengajaknya istirahat bersama, kulihat ia sedang asyik bercanda tawa dengan teman-temannya. Aku senang ia sudah kembali pada pribadi cerianya, tak lagi bersedih karena kecelakaan keluarganya itu. Tapi tunggu dulu... Aku tak suka ia terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, lagi pula kenapa teman-teman lelakinya itu memperlakukannya seperti Yeoja. Mengusap rambutnya seperti itu.. oh My.. aku tak tahan lagi. Aku masuk dengan langkah dihentakkan membuat semuanya menoleh.

"Hae..." sapanya dengan senyum menawan. Ya ampun jangan tunjukkan senyum seperti itu di hadapan orang lain. Aku menarik lengannya tak menghiraukan tatapan heran teman-teman Hyukkie.

Sesampainya di kantin aku membiarkannya duduk di bangku, kemudian aku memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

"Hae... marah? Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan takut-takut.

"Iya, jangan terlalu dekat begitu dengan orang lain. Apalagi namja-namja mesum seperti itu. Dan jangan bertingkah manja atau menunjukkan wajah-wajah imut kalau bersama orang lain."

Eunhyuk melongo, "Maksudnya apa? Mereka teman-temanku hae. Lagipula aku juga namja, kenapa aku harus takut, mereka juga mengaanggapku teman." Jawabnya sambil cemberut.

Aduh bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan, ia paling tak suka kalau dibilang mirip wanita. Dia terlalu imut sebagai namja, aku takkan heran kalau ada yang mengiranya Yeoja. Lihat kulitnya yang putih mulus, rambut pirangnya yang sedikit panjang, kalau ia memakai baju Yeoja, ia pasti disangka Yeoja manis. "Aissh pokoknya lakukan apa yang kukatakan, atau aku takkan pernah mau berteman lagi denganmu." Kataku berusaha seketus mungkin, biasanya ini ampuh.

Ia tersentak memandangku, "Baiklah baiklah." Jawabnya kemudian menunduk. Ia memang tak pernah menolak permintaanku, meskipun pada awalnya menolak, pada akhirnya ia pasti mengalah dan menurut.

"Satu lagi. Potong rambutmu."

Ia menghela napas malas, "Baiklah... asal kau senang."

Sungguh aku merasa menyesal dan tak tega, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku hanya ingin melindunginya. Aku tak ingin ada Kangin-Hyung ke dua. Aku tak ingin ia mendapat pelecehan lagi. Untunglah Kangin-Hyung sekarang kuliah di luar kota. Aku hanya perlu menjaga Hyukkie dari namja lain. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku meski usia kami sama.

-CiMaAdHy-

(Eunhyuk POV)

Entah kenapa dibalik rasa sebalku terhadap keposesifan Donghae, ada rasa senang. Tingkahlakunya yang melarangku dekat dengan lelaki lain, seolah-olah dia sedang cemburu padaku. Tahukah ia kalau aku begitu menyukainya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak kecil sejak ia sering membelaku ketika dibully anak-anak lain. Ia memperlakukanku seperti aku ini barang berharganya.

Apalagi kita sering sekali bersama, setiap hari aku semakin cinta padanya. Dan semakin jatuh cinta lagi ketika ia terus mendorongku agar bangkit dari kesedihanku ketika ditinggal semua keluargaku. Ia bilang akan selalu di sampingku sampai kapanpun. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau tak ada dia, mungkin aku akan memilih untuk ikut mati bersama keluargaku.

"Hyukkie mau pulang bareng?" seseorang menepuk pundakku. Siwon salah satu teman dekatku di kelas. Aku menggeleng ingat pesan Donghae. Biasanya aku memang pulang diantar oleh salah satu teman sekelasku, karena Donghae mengikuti banyak sekali kegiatan ekstrakulikuler jadi kita tidak bisa pulang bersama.

"Aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Baiklah, tapi ingat ya kalau ada apa-apa, cerita padaku. Aku adalah sahabatmu dan aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Katanya kemudian sambil membelai rambutku. Aku hanya tersenyum, ia juga paling khawatir padaku ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ia juga ikut mengatasi saat-saat paling kelam di hidupku itu.

Setelah yakin semua teman dekatku itu tak ada di sekolah. Aku segera keluar kelas, berjalan menuju gerbang. Tapi tunggu dulu, punggung itu, itu Hae kan. Apakah dia juga akan pulang sekarang? Asyikk jadi bisa pulang bersama.

Dengan riang aku segera mengejarnya yang berjalan menuju halte di depan sekolah. Tapi kenapa sih Hae jalannya terburu-buru sekali, aku jadi sulit menyusulnya. Aku juga tak mau meneriakkan namanya, aku ingin mengejutkannya.

Tapi tunggu dulu di halte itu Hae menghampiri seorang gadis, dan kenapa Hae terlihat begitu gugup di depan gadis itu. Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, tak berani mendekat. Entah mereka membicarakan apa. Tapi sesekali mereka tertawa dan baik muka Donghae maupun gadis itu sama-sama merona. Kemudian sambil berpegang tangan dan tertawa-tawa ceria, mereka masuk ke dalam bus. Oh ya Tuhan.. kenapa... kenapa.. melihat itu rasanya sakit... sesakit waktu kecelakaan dulu terjadi.

Aku terduduk tanpa kusadari dan mulai menangis tanpa bisa kutahan.

"Gwaenchana Oppa..." seseorang ikut berlutut di depanku. Aku meliriknya sekilas. Seorang gadis, sepertinya adik kelasku. Ia membantuku berdiri.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Tadi tiba-tiba saja aku pusing. Mian merepotkanmu." Jawabku sambil menghapus airmataku. Benar-benar Hyukkie pabbo selalu saja menangis seperti yeoja.

Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu tersenyum. "Tak apa-apa Oppa. Mau kuantar ke UKS, kebetulan aku adalah pengurusnya."

Aku berfikir sesaat, "Baiklah, kalau tidak merepotkanmu." Lagipula kalau aku pulang aku tak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana melihat Donghae.

-CiMaAdHy-

(Donghae POV)

"Darimana saja kau? Jam berapa ini?"

Hyukkie hanya diam, ia menyimpan tas, mengganti baju tanpa sedikitpun mengacuhkan Donghae yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Yaak Lee HyukJae, jawab kalau aku tanya?" bentak Donghae.

"Tadi aku dari UKS. Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas."

Mendengar itu Donghae segera mendekat, "UKS? Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanyanya beruntun sambil memegang wajah Hyukkie. Tapi ia terbelalak ketika Hyukkie malah menepis lengannya.

"Tidak.. aku hanya sedikit pusing. Sudahlah jangan terlalu bersikap begitu padaku. Aku memang sangat lemah, tapi aku tidak suka kalau kau terlalu berlebihan seperti ini." jawab Eunhyuk dingin. Ia kemudian beranjak hendak ke luar kamar, tapi Donghae mencekal lengannya.

"Hyukkie ada apa? Ayo ceritakan padaku. Apa kau ada masalah di sekolah? Ingat aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, aku akan selalu membantu apapun masalahmu."

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tajam, "Jangan menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa kau penuhi, Hae. Kau takkan pernah bisa ada selalu di sampingku. Suatu hari nanti kau akan bertemu dengan Yeoja, kau akan berpacaran dan akhirnya menikah. Dan pada saat itu kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri. Dan mungkin sudah sepantasnya aku memang hanya sendiri di dunia ini, atau lebih baik lagi kalau aku menyusul keluargaku."

"Hyukkie.. jangan bilang begitu..." Donghae mencoba memeluk Eunhyuk, tapi Eunhyuk meronta ia melepaskan diri dan menjauh dari Donghae.

"Jangan lagi seperti ini Hae, aku harus membiasakan diri hidup tanpamu. Aku tahu kau sudah bertemu dengan yeoja impianmu itu. Aku melihatnya di halte. Dan tak usah mengingkari. Lucu sekali kau itu, kau melarangku dekat dengan orang lain, tapi kau sendiri. Tapi aku bahagia asal kau bahagia."

"Hyukkie... biar aku jelaskan dulu..."

"Jelaskan apa? Aku bisa mengerti Hae. Aku mengerti. Sudahlah."

Dengan menahan tangis, Hyukkie meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terpana. Sungguh Eunhyuk ingin sekali memeluk Donghae, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia harus kuat.

-CiMaAdHy-

Hari-hariku jadi sepi. EunHyuk benar-benar melaksanakan perkataannya. Ia tak mau lagi hanya seruangan denganku. Ia terus menghindariku. Aku sungguh-sungguh kehilangannya. Bahkan hanya memandang bungkus susu strawberry kotak saja aku ingat padanya.

Ia selalu meminum susu itu dan mengigiti sedotannya. Terlihat sangat imut. Dan ia akan cemberut kalau aku mengambil bungkus susu itu. Dan hanya mendesah 'baiklah' kalau aku mulai merepet agar ia tak menunjukkan wajah imut pada siapapun.

Ia selalu menurutiku dari kecil. Aku juga selalu membelanya setiap ada yang membullinya. Kami main, makan, belajar bersama-sama. Tak pernah terpisahkan. Apalagi semenjak keluarganya meninggal. Aku benar-benar berjanji akan selalu ada di samping Hyukkie. Aku ikut frustasi melihat kesedihannya. Aku tak bisa melihatnya bersedih.

Tapi sekarang aku lah penyebab kesedihannya. Ingin sekali kusalahkan hormon masa remaja sialan ini. mengapa aku harus tertarik pada seorang Yeoja dan akhirnya membuatnya bersedih. Atau harus kusalahkan wali kelasku yang untuk pertama kali nya dalam sepanjang sejarahku bersama Hyukkie, memisahkan kelas kami. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu Yeoja itu dan menyukainya.

Apakah aku egois, karena aku seenaknya jatuh cinta pada Yeoja sedangkan aku dulu sering melarangnya dekat-dekat dengan Yeoja ataupun namja di kelasnya. Apa sebenarnya perasaanku pada Hyukkie. Tuhan mengapa semuanya menjadi rumit.

Ketika Eunhyuk meninggalkanku di kamar dulu. Aku duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dan aku melihat sebuah buku terbuka di meja belajarnya. Ketika tahu itu adalah buku harian, tadinya aku tak ingin membaca. Tapi siapa tahu aku menemukan jawaban ada apa dengan Eunhyuk. Dan betapa kagetnya ketika aku tahu dia mencintaiku dari kecil. Aku juga mencintainya tapi benar-benar dalam konteks saudara. Aku memang selalu ingin melindunginya karena aku menyayanginya sebagai saudara.

Aku tahu ini salah, Eunhyuk tak boleh mempunyai perasaan seperti itu padaku. Maka dengan berat hati aku membiarkannya menjauhiku. Tapi melihat sinar matanya yang redup, ia juga jarang makan, tubuhnya semakin kurus, Oemma dan Appa juga menanyaiku ada apa dengannya. Tapi aku bingung harus menjawab bagaimana.

-CiMaAdHy-

"Aku sudah memutuskan Yeoja itu. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu." Ucapku sambil mendudukan diri di Sofa samping Eunhyuk. Ia benar-benar menjauhiku selama seminggu ini, dan aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi, tanpanya di sampingku seakan ada sesuatu yang tercerabut dari hatiku. Rasanya aku rela menukar apapun asalkan ia kembali dekat denganku.

Akhirnya setelah pergolakan batin selama ini, aku tak kuat lagi, aku putuskan untuk mencoba mencintainya, aku memutuskan pacarku. Aku sungguh ingin melihat lagi keceriannya, senyumannya, kemanjaannya, biar aku yang berkorban. Bukankah aku juga yang menyebabkan ia punya perasaan itu, aku terlalu memanjakannya juga mengekangnya sehingga hanya aku satu-satunya sahabat yang sangat dekat.

Semua salahku. Apalagi aku juga pernah berjanji untuk selalu di sampingnya. Tapi yang paling utama, aku memang benar-benar sangat menyayanginya. Lagipula takkan sulit belajar mencintainya, karena aku memang sudah mencintainya meski dalam konteks berbeda.

"Lalu?" jawabnya datar.

"Hyukkie, jangan menghindariku lagi. Aku memang sangat mencintai Eunso tapi aku juga mencintaimu. Aku lebih rela kehilangan dia daripada kamu."

"Apa maksudmu?" jawab Hyukkie sambil memandangku kaget.

"Jangan lagi membohongiku. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Maaf tapi aku tak sengaja membaca buku harianmu itu. Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu juga. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Aku tak peduli apa yang dipikrkan orang lain. Ayo kembali tersenyum.. kembalilah ceria..."

Ia tersenyum sinis dan mengehela nafas. "Kau bodoh Hae! Jangan tawarkan cinta palsu seperti itu padaku. Aku bukan namja lemah yang akan depresi karena tidak mendapatkan cinta. Kembalilah pada Yeoja itu. Biarkan aku sendiri dulu, aku akan berusaha melupakan rasa cinta padamu. Beri aku waktu dan aku akan kembali menjadi Eunhyuk yang ceria."

"Hyukkie," aku tak kuat lagi, aku memeluknya erat. Ya tuhan tubuhnya sekurus ini sekarang. Betapa berdosanya aku. Kuangkat dagunya, tapi ia memalingkah wajah.

"Ayolah Hae. Jangan paksakan diri seperti itu. Aku memang sakit hati, tapi aku pasti akan bisa melupakan rasa cinta ini. aku juga bertemu seorang Yeoja baik dan aku sedang belajar mencintainya. Jangan paksakan dirimu."

"Tapi Hyukkie aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Mungkin aku juga mencintaimu, hanya saja aku belum menyadarinya. Ayo kita coba."

Untuk pertama kalinya ia berani menatap mataku lama dan tajam, kemudian tersenyum sedih. "Tidak Hae, kamu mencintaiku sebagai saudara. Aku yakin itu. Lagipula hubungan seperti ini terlarang. Lihat lah ke sekeliling banyak Yeoja yang membutuhkan kita. Membutuhkan kita untuk jadi pemimpin dalam keluarga kecilnya. Aku bukannya mau sok tegar. Aku sendiri sedih sangat sediiih. Tapi pasti Tuhan akan mengganti rasa sedihku ini dengan kebahagiaan berlipat suatu hari nanti. Aku yakin."

Kami berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat, asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku bingung, sangat bingung. Bantu aku Tuhan.

"Lagipula Hae, kita juga harus meneruskan wajah tampan kita ini pada ketururnan kita dan kita tidak bisa kalau tidak bersama Yeoja, iya kan?" katanya membuatku sedikit tersenyum di tengah kesedihan ini.

"Ayo bantu aku untuk melupakan rasa cinta ini." katanya dengan senyum tulus. Ia tak menangis, ia pasti berusaha untuk tegar, dan itu pasti sulit. Tuhan kenapa harus begini?

"Baiklah, tapi jangan jauhi aku lagi." Jawabku akhirnya.

Ia mengangguk dengan pancaran wajah yang kentara sekali berusaha untuk ia buat ceria.

"Dan.. jangan lupa kenalkan aku dengan Eunso. Ia benar-benar harus lebih cantik dariku, kalau tidak, aku takkan rela melepasmu." Ia berusaha membuat candaan dan kembali tersenyum pahit.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan melihat senyum pura-puranya membuatku tiba-tiba saja ingin menangis. Dan tanpa bisa kutahan aku menangis sambil memeluknya. Tapi bahuku juga basah. Berarti ia juga menangis. Tuhan balas semua rasa sakit hati ini suatu hari nanti. Dan buatlahlah ia lebih bahagia dariku.

-CiMaAdHy-

(Eunhyk POV)

Dan sekarang aku ada di sini. Di pernikahan Donghae. Aku sedih sekaligus bahagia. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi bagaikan Putri dan Panggeran dari negeri dongeng. Aku belum benar-benar bisa melupakan rasa cintaku tapi aku sedang berusaha, aku sedikit terbantu dengan adanya gadis manis di sampingku ini. Sena namanya. Tidak.. tidak.. ia bukan pacarku atau belum mungkin. Aku masih belum bisa berpaling dari Donghae. Tapi mungkin suatu hari nanti aku bisa menyukainya. Apalagi Ia bersedia menerimaku padahal aku sudah mengakui semuanya padanya. Banyak perkataannya yang kuungkapkan pada Donghae, ketika kami berdiskusi dulu. Siapa Yeoja ini? dia yang dulu mengantarku ke UKS.

**(FLASH BACK)**

"Tak ada yang salah dengan cinta. Yang salah adalah cara kita menyingkapinya." Jawabnya ketika aku menceritakan semua masalahku padanya. Itu adalah pertemuan kita yang kesekian kalinya di UKS. Semenjak menetapkan diri untuk menjaga jarak dengan Donghae, aku menghabiskan waktu istirahat di UKS bersamanya. Dia gadis yang sangat unik.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak semua cinta baik Oppa. Misalnya saja obat terlarang, mungkin bagi kita buruk kalau kita sampai mencintai benda haram itu. Tapi bagi pencintanya pasti tidak begitu, ia menganggap cinta pada obat haram itu suatu keharusan, karena mereka sudah kecanduan."

Aku masih tak mengerti apa hubungannya dengan cintaku pada Donghae, "Maksudku baik tidaknya cinta itu tergantung siapa yang memandangnya. Tapi tetap ada cinta yang baik dan ada cinta yang mestinya tidak kita semai atau cinta yang buruk. Tidak salah apabila Oppa mencintai sesama namja, tapi jadi salah kalau cinta itu membuat Oppa keluar dari aturannya. Dan kenapa Tuhan mengharamkan cinta sesama jenis, itu pasti ada alasannya yang mungkin belum bisa kita temukan alasannya sekarang." Aku tertunduk berusaha meresapi semua perkataannya.

"Lagipula lihat sekeliling banyak wanita di dunia ini yang berharap bisa menikah dan mendapatkan kepala keluarga. Membutuhkan pria untuk jadi penopang hidupnya. Apalagi namja setampan Oppa. Pasti banyak yeoja di luaran sana yang senang seandainya menjadi pasangan Oppa. Aku juga termasuk loh Oppa, hehhehe" aku sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Mian.. kalau aku sok tahu. Mungkin aku tak mengerti perasaan oppa. Tapi aku yakin Tuhan akan mengganti perasaan sakit Oppa itu dengan sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan suatu hari nanti."

Aku menatapnya kagum, pada suatu waktu ia terlihat sangat kekanakan, tapi di lain waktu ia terlihat begitu dewasa.

"Lagipula sayang sekali gen oppa ini gak akan ada penerusnya nanti. Takkan ada oppa junior dong yang tampan dan hebat menari."

Aku kembali hanya bisa tersenyum. Ini akan sangat sulit, tapi aku akan berusaha.

**\FLASH BACK END/**

Acaranya sudah selesai, aku menyelamati Donghae dan Eunso. Donghae memelukku erat dan mengumamkan mian berulang-ulang, tapi aku segera menggeleng. Aku sungguh-sungguh ikut bahagia. 'Donghae Junior nanti pasti akan sangat tampan atau sangat cantik. Lihat saja Oemma dan Appanya'. Bisikku di telinganya. Ia malah tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kangin-hyung tersenyum dari tempat duduknya ia juga sudah mendapatkan pengganti Eeteuk-Noona, dan ia berkali-kali meminta maaf padaku atas perlakuannya dulu.

"Boleh aku pergi dulu?" tanyaku pada Sena yang sedang mengobrol dengan pacarnya Kangin-Hyung.

"Hati-hati Oppa." Katanya dengan senyuman jail. Pasti ia mau bilang lagi kalau akan ada namja yang menggodaku karena keliru mengenali genderku. Dasar dia ini. aku mendelik padanya yang hanya ia balas dengan kikikan pelan.

"Aku bukan namja lemah, Sena!" ketusku.

"Bercanda Oppa, ya ampun kenapa kau jadi serius sekali, lihat kerutan di keningmu itu, kau tak tampan seperti Yeoja lagi." Jawabnya lagi. Aku segera menggeplak kepala belakangnya pelan.

Ia meringis, "Aaah appo." Aku tahu ia hanya berpura-pura.

"Pergilah Oppa. Aku mengerti kok. Biar nanti aku pulang sendiri. Tapi ingat jangan terlalu lama sedihnya ya." Ia memberi senyum penyemangat. Ia pasti mengerti aku butuh waktu sendiri. Walau bagaimanapun aku belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan rasa cintaku pada Donghae.

Maka aku melangkah tanpa tahu arah, sampai kemudian aku menemukan sebuah kursi panjang kosong di taman itu. Tapi ketika aku akan duduk, kulihat dua orang namja juga sama-sama duduk di sana. Aku tersnyum saat menoleh pada mereka. Mereka juga begitu. Rambut kami hampir mirip. Wajah mereka terlihat sedikit sedih juga. Mungkinkah kisah mereka juga sama denganku?

**THE END**

Jangan marahi aku karena membuat cerita seperti ini readerdeul... pasti banyak yang kecewa ya... sekali lagi maaf. Aku sangat suka cerita Yaoi, aku juga kadang gak rela kalau mereka digosipkan dengan wanita manapun apalagi kalau itu Hyukkie, tapi sebagian hatiku juga tetap menginginkan mereka menikah punya anak-anak, dan berbahagia dengan keluarganya sampai tua... jadi Miannn... Joengmal Mianhae...

rencana saya untuk menjadikan ini 4 chapter mungkin tidak jadi saya wujudkan meskipun ceritanya sudah selesai saya tulis, mungkin akan saya terbitkan di tempat yang bisa menerima cerita seperti ini suatu hari nanti. mohon maaf yang sudah kecewa pada FF ini.


End file.
